


HTML Texting template

by pineapplefork



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapplefork/pseuds/pineapplefork
Summary: Shortcut for transferring lines of text to an actual texting format in AO3.





	HTML Texting template

**CONTACT NAME**  
  
**MESSAGE TYPE**  
**DAY** TIME   
**BLUE'S NAME:** INSERT BLUE TEXT  
  
**GREEN'S NAME:** INSERT GREEN TEXT  
**ACTION** TIME  
  
GRAY'S NAME  
**GRAY'S NAME:** INSERT GRAY TEXT  
  
**GRAY'S NAME is typing...**


End file.
